1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a lock, and more particularly to a combination lock which comprises a password reset unit received in a lock body for preventing it from being accidentally actuated.
2. Description of Related Arts
Locks have been widely used for a wide variety of purposes. For example, a mini-lock may be utilized to lock up a user's luggage for preventing it from being unauthorizedly or accidentally opened.
A conventional combination lock usually comprises a lock body, a locking latch outwardly extended from the lock body, a numerical actuation unit comprising a plurality of ring-shaped number rotors rotatably mounted in the lock body for locking and unlocking the locking latch with respect to the lock body, and a password resetting unit operatively communicated with the numerical actuation unit for allowing a user to reset a numerical-combination, i.e. password, of the numerical actuation unit for unlocking the locking latch.
As a matter of conventional arts, the password reset unit usually comprises a password reset button provided on the lock body and a password resetting mechanism mounted in the lock body for coupling between the numerical actuation unit and the password reset button, in such a manner that when the password reset button is actuated, the password resetting mechanism will disengage with the numerical actuation unit for allowing resetting of the numerical combination.
A main disadvantage of this kind of conventional combination lock is that the password reset button is positioned on the lock body so that it may be accidentally actuated. In such a scenario, if the user does not notice of the actuation of the password reset button, the number rotors may be accidentally rotated when the password reset button is unknowingly actuated. The consequence is that the numerical-combination of the combination lock is reset without the user knowing of the new password.
In order to cater for this disadvantage, there exists another kind of combination lock comprising a lock body which comprises a first and a second body portions detachably attached with each other for enclosing a password reset unit within the lock body. When the user wishes to reset the numerical-combination of the combination lock, he/she needs to disassemble the lock body in order to gain access to the password reset unit. A main disadvantage of this kind of combination lock is that reset of password is troublesome and very convenient, though substantially resolving the above-mentioned disadvantage of accidental resetting of passwords.